Tattooed Love
by Breaking-Benjamin-rules
Summary: Haruka Nanase is a tattoo artist who is dating swimming coach Makoto. One day, a young male comes in to get a tattoo after losing a bet. This sets off a chain of events that makes Haruka question his choices. Eventual MaRinKa, T for language. All pairings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, Free! Iwatobi Swim Club fans! I am here with a new story for you!**

**Alright, a couple of things: there will be possible OoC-ness because I am pretty new to this fandom. Pairings are MakoHaru, RinHaru, eventual MaRinKa, and ReiGisa. :3**

**enjoy! I own nothing!**

The tinkling of a bell filled the male's ears. Blank blue eyes gazed at the door before setting down the needle and cloth and emerging. He looked around, spotting two people standing near the entrance.

One had fiery red hair that was at least collarbone length and angry red eyes that glared at his companion. He wore a black and white jacket over a white shirt and black jeans. His hands were shoved into his pockets.

His companion, seemingly oblivious to his companion's glare, had short grey hair and light blue eyes with a beauty mark underneath his right eye. He was examining the various small pictures on the walls, framed, with a large grin. He wore a yellow short and plain blue jeans. He seemed to notice the other in a room and smiled at him.

"Hey!" He said, coming closer and dragging his clearly reluctant friend with him. "A-are you the artist?

Nanase Haruka nodded, face blank, not saying a word.

"Nice to meet you, Nanase-san," the boy said, "I'm Nitori Aiichiro, and this is my senpai, Matsuoka Rin." Rin did nothing more then scowl at the glass of the countertop, so Nitori continued speaking. "Matsuoka-senpai lost a bet, so he's here to get a tattoo." Nitori then turned and left, calling behind him "I'll be at the café across the street, Matsuoka-senpai!"  
Rin scowled and crossed his arms. "Let's just get this over with."

Haruka nodded and turned, beginning to head into the back room, Rin following closely.

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? Click it please! Sayonara~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**okay, so...I dont know how the tattooing process works. I did a bit of research online, and found the basics, and that sometimes it takes multiple sessions to finish a tattoo.**

**And Haru's signature tattoo actually has some signifigance. As we all know, Haru is the dolphin of the show, Rin is the shark and Makoto the orca. The position of the dolphin and shark are meant to kinda symbolize their rivalry, how they butt heads, but still care for the other. Or at least in my mind.**

**i wasn't too sure what the Yin-Yang symbolized, so I did research. I found a lot of results but one that I saw and liked was balance. It kinda suits Makoto. He is the glue that holds the MaRinKa relationship together. When Rin and Haru fight, Makoto picks up the pieces and helps them make up. Of course, I might be wrong, but whatever.**

**wow, that was a lot! I'm just gonna stop rambling and let you enjoy the chapter. I own nothing, obviously!**

"What do you want?"

Haruka saw Rin look at him curiously as they entered the back room, where the chair and tattooing instruments were. The boy's red gaze examined the walls as Haruka picked up the rag and tossed it somewhere else. He heard Rin say "How about this?" and turned to see what he was pointing at.

The tattoo was the first one Haruka had perfected, one he updated each time his tattooing style changed. Makoto, Haruka's oldest friend, had once stated it was Haruka's signature tattoo.

It was of a dolphin and a shark. The shark was belly up, body curved, with the dolphin's body curved similarly so nose tip met nose tip and tail tips met tail tips, forming a circle. In between them was an orca whale with it's body folded and cleverly colored so it resembled a Yin-Yang symbol.

Haruka nodded and asked "where?"

Rin seemed to think about that for a moment before removing his jacket and shirt, revealing a very well muscled chest. He sat in the chair and leaned back against it, tapping the area near his left shoulder with his right hand, close to where the arm connected to the rest of his body. "How about here?" He rested his arm on he armrest. "And before you say anything, I know it'll hurt."

Haruka nodded and got ready.

...

Haruka flipped the sign in the window from "OPEN" to "CLOSED" before heading over to the counter to grab his keys and remove his apron, putting on his hoodie.

The tattooing session with Rin had gone well. Neither had made any attempts at small talk while Haruka worked. He had managed to get through inking the outline and shading. He had decided to do the coloring and finishing touches another day, partially because it had been close to closing time when he finished the shading.

Arms wrapped around Haruka's waist, making him lose his train of thought as a familiar voice said "Hey, Haru-chan."

"Drop the -chan," Haruka mumbled as he spun in the person's grasp, deep blue eyes staring into warm green ones.

Tachibana Makoto smiled at Haruka. "How was it today?"

Haruka shrugged. "Boring. Only one person came in."

Makoto smiled. "Well, not too many people want tattoos." He leaned down slightly and kissed the other's forehead before kissing his lips. After a moment, Haruka responded, kissing back.

Haruka and Makoto had been dating since senior year of high school. While Haruka became a tattoo artist, Makoto chose the path of a swimming coach, teaching aspiring swimmers to swim their best, and helping them improve. Makoto had been surprised Haruka hadn't taken a career related to swimming, considering his love of water, but accepted his boyfriend's tattooing career easily.

The kiss was eventually broken by Haruka, who pushed Makoto away gently so he could activate the security system and lock up.

As he locked the door, he heard Makoto say "You don't have work tomorrow, right?"

Haruka looked at him as he pulled the key out of the lock and shoved it into the pocket of his blue hoodie, nodding, wondering why Makoto would ask.

As though reading his thoughts, Makoto smiled and said "I don't have any classes tomorrow, so I figureed we could swim at the pool or something. Sound fun?"

Haruka's eyes sparkled at the mention of the pool, though his expression remained blank, and nodded, much to the olive-haired male's delight.

"Then it's a date." Makoto smiled, taking Haruka's hand as they began the trek to his house, where they separated with a final kiss.

**Valeforwings: aww, thanks! :) it was an idea I had a while ago. The plot bunnies just wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. xD hope you like this chapter!**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I swear, the author's notes won't be as long this time! XD**

**okay, so some things in this chapter may make you a bit confused, but don't worry! All will be explained next chapter! :D for now, just enjoy! I own nothing, obviously!**

Haruka's heart raced at the sight of the large pool, eyes sparkling. He heard Makoto chuckle beside him, but was too captivated by the sight of the sparkling blue water to care.

The pool was large and well kept. It was a special pool. On weekdays, it was used by Makoto to teach his class to swim, as well as other coaches. But on the weekends, aspiring professional swimmers could come and practice. There weren't many of those in the area, so it was also used by the swim teams of the local schools. Team members could come and practice so they wouldn't fall behind, or so they could get ready for a tournament. Today it seemed that some swimmers from Samezuka Academy, a local college with a strong swim team and an indoor pool, were training today, based off of the jackets hanging on the chain fence.

"Haru-chan! Mako-chan!" Haruka looked to his left, seeing two familiar figures approaching.

One was small, reaching to about the bottom of Haruka's rib age in height, with curly blonde hair and dark pink eyes. He wore a white t-shirt and white swim trunks with rockhopper penguins on them.

He was dragging behind him a taller male with dark blue hair and matching eyes covered by red-framed glasses, wearing a black t-shirt and long legged swim suit with blue lines on it.

"Nagisa," Makoto greeted, "Rei. Surprise to see you here."

Ryugazaki Rei composed himself and smiled at the other men. "Makoto-senpai, Haruka-senpai. It's been a while."

"Isn't this great?!" Hazuki Nagisa asked cheerily, "We're all together to swim again!"

The four had been a part of their school swim team in high school-in fact, they were the ones who started the swim team. It had been Makoto, Haruka and Nagisa, and eventually Rei had been dragged in as well.

Nagisa stripped himself of his shirt and flip-flops and ran to the edge of the pool before diving in. Rei followed with a sigh, though he didn't dive unlike Nagisa. Haruka removed his hoodie, t-shirt and pants, revealing the black swimsuit with purple stripes underneath. He was about to dive in when he heard a semi-familiar voice say "Nanase?"

He looked to his left blankly at the approaching figure, wearing a black t-shirt underneath his jacket and blue jeans. "Matsuoka."

Rin stopped a bit away from him. "I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"I could say the same," Haruka murmured.

"I'm helping Nitori train," Rin mumbled, looking towards the pool. He looked back at Haruka, only to glance over the black-haired male's shoulder with wide red eyes. "Tachibana?"

"Oh, Matsuoka," Haruka heard Makoto say, "I didn't think I'd ever see you again."

"Same." Rin sighed and looked back at Haruka. "I'll come to finish the tattoo on Monday, Nanase." He turned and left without another word, and Haruka turned to look at Makoto.

Makoto, though, just smiled, already knowing what Haruka wanted, and said "I'll tell you later, Haru. Let's just swim for today."

At the mention of swimming, Haruka decided to drop the subject for now and nodded before running to the edge and diving into the crystal clear water.

**Mini: definitely! :D**

**see that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? Click it please! Sayonara~!**


End file.
